Web pages often include one or more edit areas into which a user of the web page can enter (e.g., type) information. For example, a web page may consist of one or more input boxes into which a user can type an email address. As a specific example, a user can select to email an article displayed by a web page to a friend. Once the user makes this selection, a separate window may appear in which the user has to type in the email address of the user's friend to email the article to the friend.
Other examples of information that a user can enter into one or more edit areas besides an email address include an individual's first name, an individual's last name, a home address, a work address, a telephone number, a cell phone number, citizenship, credit card information, etc. This information may be required by one or more edit areas, such as on a web form. Typically, a user has to manually type in the information required by an edit area. Sometimes, such as on a web form, one or more previous inputs of the user may appear on the screen when the user begins to type into the edit area. These previous inputs are typically provided by the web page itself.